My Past Alters Your Future
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Emmett who has a haunting past, must return to Forks. Bella gets his interest but what will he do when he realizes that she's apart of that dark past of his? How will Bella feel for him then when she knows the truth? Vampire Em/B. M for future chapters
1. Match Maker Is For The Lonely

Authors Note at the End.

-----------------------------------------------

_**The Vision**_

_"I don't see how your bad," The girl whispered, and leaned in closer to Emmett's face._

_"Don't you dare fight with me on that, you will never have a clue how bad I am." He warned her._

_"I just don't see it." This girl sighed._

_"Bella," Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "The things I have done...The things that I can never take back, I have hurt you more than I know how to."_

_"What does that mean?" The girl was confused, and seemed angry at his answer._

_"Please," Emmett begged. His voice was sad, heart wrenching sad. "Don't get close to me, don't fall for me the way I'm falling for you. It's not safe, you'll hate me for taking her away from you." _

_"Who did you take away from me? I'm not understanding?." She was close to tears, and when Emmett didn't responded to her, she burst out crying. "Why can't I love you? Huh? Give me an answer!" She shouted through her tears._

_"I'm evil Bella. Pure evil down straight to my bones." _

_**End of Vision.**_

_Emmett's POV _

_I'm going in for the kill. _I thought and chuckled lowly.

I prepared myself, eying my target. I could hear the blood pulse through it's vains, as it came out of it's sleepiness. Nothing better than an irritable grizzly, I smirked. The bear called out, as it padded it's way out of the cave. It was slightly disoriented, with being up for the first time and seeing the light.

I skidded behind the bear at my vampire speed, and pounced at it from behind. _Yeah, that sounds dirty._ I smirked at myself, before breaking it's neck with my bare hands, and sinking my teeth into it's flesh. I moaned at the taste of it's blood, and savored it. It was rich, and had a slight tang to it that made it more interesting than a regular bear.

As I pulled away from the lifeless caucus, licking my lips of it's heavenly blood, I smelled two other vampires. I instantly recognized them, since I was now living with them for the rest of my vampire existence. That is if I didn't want to move away from them, but they considered me like family and leaving wouldn't be an option.

"Look Edward! We caught Emmett red handed!" Rosalie laughed, as she and Edward made their way to me.

I chuckled at her, looking at my hands. They were painted with the red blood, that was from inside the grizzly. I was more messier than I usually was, when it came to killing my prey.

"What do you guys want? I was in the middle of my breakfast." I said, and kicked the bear aside from me. It was dead anyway.

"We have news for you, big brother." Rosalie answered, and her husband Edward nodded.

"Uh-huh, go ahead." I was saying this a little apprehensive. The way Edward was looking at me, pretty much told me this news wasn't good news. His eyes were sad, and Rosalie was just nervous looking.

"We have to move. That kill Jasper did, their tracking us. Their starting to lead evidence back to non-human things that killed that girl. And their thinking it wasn't an animal attack either." Edward explained to me.

"So what's the bad news in that? I don't mind leaving and going somewhere new."

That was my life _before _I ever met up with the Cullen's. I traveled almost to every place, finding new ways to hide. New ways to live. I had a very haunting past, and I never wanted to return to it. I never wanted to let that past take control over my life, like it did before.

I was the new Emmett McCarthy. I wasn't going to go back now, to that other Emmett.

"Well...we have to...uh...move to Forks." Rosalie was saying hesitantly.

That dropped the bomb.

"Have I not told you guys the story, behind that town." I growled.

"Emmett we know about your struggles there. I know more than the others because I have to hear your thoughts everyday, when you reminisced. It pains me more than you know, cause I am your brother.

"But Emmett, we have nowhere else to go. We've been almost everywhere, we need to go somewhere we haven't been to in hundreds of years, so no one will recognize us." He told me.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to say, 'hell no', but he had a point. We really couldn't go anywhere else, because there was nowhere else we could go. I hated him for that, I hated him for this.

"I can't though. I don't want to live that life again." I hissed.

"Victoria is long gone from there, and you and I both know it. She doesn't have control over you anymore. Get over it, that was so long ago. She's gone, and your _free _from her control. Be yourself again."

"Victoria took everything away from me!" I shouted, feeling myself lose my temper.

"_She _took away my family! _She_ made me hurt! _She _made me kill people! _I'm afraid _of her!" I yelled.

"We know your afraid Emmett," Rosalie whispered. "You don't have to go with us. But we love you too much to see you hurt like this. We all want the best for you now. We know your past was horrible, coming into a vampire world and the only thing there was, was dead body's being thrown at you."

I flinched. Please don't let me remember all of those people that died because of me, I thought.

"I killed way too many people in that place...they would have to be crazy not to know who I am when I walk into there."

"You don't think we'd actually move to a place, that would remember anyone of us would you?" Edward said, slightly in a sarcastic remark.

I felt so sad now, that I just couldn't answer. I shrugged, not knowing what to say to him. I couldn't go back there, too many people died. And then there was Victoria, I was scared as shit when I saw her. She had power over me, like no one has ever had.

I hated her, I hated what she made my vampire life into. I hated her, with everything I possessed in my dead body. I frowned, as I thought back to the days when she did have power over me. Before the Cullen's ever saved me, from her. Especially their father Carlisle. How I owed my life to him, plus a hundred times over.

"Listen Emmett," Rosalie began and placed a hand on my arm. "We had Alice have as many visions as she could, to make sure you would be fine there. She confirmed for us, that we would just be the new the new kids. No one will know us, and-" She took a deep breath that was unneeded. "No one will be there to hurt _you_."

"I absolutely hate my life." I sighed, and walked forward.

"I'm going home," I mumbled and took off at vampire speed, leaving them behind.

As I passed by our house, I saw Alice standing there with some emotions in her eyes. They were happy, scared, confused and hopeful.

"I had a vision Emmett." She whispered as I walked by her.

"Oh ya? What was it about this time? That Jasper can actually get a boner to do you?" I chuckled, and flopped onto the couch. Alice normally would've have killed me for saying something like that, but she was being stranger than usual which is tough to do considering Alice, and didn't comment on that.

She shook her head. "It was about you...and a girl."

I groaned. "Great, who do I accidentally kill this time?" I asked.

"No one that I know of...well at least not her." She whispered.

"Who is this 'her'?" I asked now getting a little curious.

"Her name is Bella."

"Her name is Bella," I repeated. "Nah, I don't know her." I joked.

"Take this seriously Emmett. I think that Bella may have an...effect on your life very soon." Alice was telling me.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure yet. In my personal decision I think she's going to be the best thing that's ever going to happen in your life."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Yes, really. I already know it. This girl...is soon going to mean everything in your world."

"Sure Alice. Why can't you go play matchmaker with someone who actually believes in love." I grumbled.

"Because you only play matchmaker for the lonely." She said back to her happy bouncing self, and went outside zooming off.

Bella must be lonely too, I joked in my head.

"She is." Edward stated, walking through the house door with Rosalie and Alice.

"Well, that's great for her." I grumbled and got off of the couch.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Don't bug me." I added, and walked up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I immediately blasted the speakers playing my music. I closed my eyes, suddenly wishing now more than ever, that vampires could sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Really important that you do!!

First Vampire fic with Emmett/Bella.

I have another story that's vampire though its Jasper/Bella. If you don't mind them being a couple go check it out! It's called Playing The Key's :)

Again REVIEW! I won't continue this story if you dont!

*ping-pongplayer


	2. Let's Get Shit Faced Drunk

**_I wasn't very proud of myself and this chapter. That's why it took so long for this to be updated. Sorry if there is disappointment._**

-------------------------------------------------

Oh yay, I thought sarcastically. Science class...woo hoo! Let's all go throw a party, and get shit faced drunk. Whoa...could a vampire get drunk? So totally keeping that for further investigation. I laughed at myself, then settled into the seats. They were cold, and hard. I scoffed, haha hard.

"Ouch." A girl muttered, walking into the classroom. I looked at her curious. She had curly dark brown hair, pale face that was now becoming a dark pink, her nose was small, straight white teeth, and a small frame. She was probably just two inches taller than Alice...and that's really not saying much.

I saw the reason why she said ouch. She had tripped on her toe, walking in. I pressed my lips down, thinking 'what a klutz'. She repositioned her bag that was over her shoulders, with the look of wanting to go home already. Not that I blamed her. Being that bad of a walking disaster must make you feel like an idiot.

"Oh! Miss Isabella. So glad to see that you got here safely." Our Science teacher who was actually pretty nice said to her.

"Totally safe except a splinted toe." She muttered under her breath. I smiled at her. She must of had some sense of humor to make every time she fell a little better.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Wenson apologized for not hearing what this Isabella just said. She shook her head, and pushed back her hair with her fingers. A pretty sexy sight. Her eyes reminded me of dark brown pools.

"Nothing, just said thank you. Where do I sit?"

"Theres an empty seat next to Mike Newton back there," He said, and I quickly shot my head back to where Newton was. He had that slimy smile on his face as he looked at this Isabella girl up and down. Mike Newton was such a creepy bastard.

The girl bit her lip, pulling it back with her teeth. "Um, erhmm...could I possibly sit anywhere else?" She asked, looking uncertain at Mike. I'm glad that this girl must of had some sense that Mike wasn't any normal boy around here. He was just sick.

"Let's see, theres also Mr. Cullen right there," He pointed at me, making me straight out my back.

No, no, no, no, no, no, I couldn't repeat enough. No human. No blood filled thing should sit next to me. No, no, no, no, no. I didn't worry that I was going to kill her, I just didn't want anything that close to me. I don't like humans...they make me wanna suck their blood. Ha, Emmett that's what you are. A bloodsucker. A vampire. Human vs. Vampire. Easy question, who would die? Yes thats right...Human.

"That's fine thank you. Oh, and I like to be called Bella."

Oh, fuck me. This was _Bella_. The Bella that a certain pixie girl wouldn't stop talking about. That's just great.

"Thanks for letting me know Bella." He answered, and Bella nodded at him taking a seat next to me.

"Hello." She said politely next to me.

Great, she wanted me to talk to her.

"Hi." I grumbled, looking the other way. I wasn't going to let what Alice to say happen. I wasn't going to kill this girl, but neither was I going to let her take interest into me, the same going for the way I feel. I couldn't like her, she's human. I'm vampire.

"I'm Bella." She said, and her voice was a little bit nervous. I could tell that she was already feeling dejected from me and the way I talked to her. I felt bad for hurting her feelings, but at that instant I knew that it was going to bring me down into a big hell of problems if I started feeling for her. Why did I even start worrying about this now? It was Alice probably brainwashed me into already thinking this way.

Damn that pixie.

"Emmett."

Normal human introductions would have meant that I would have probably shaken hands with her. But I didn't want to. I couldn't was the main fact, but also that I didn't want to. I was going to try my best in not caring at all. Look like I was a total mean bitch, stuck up rich guy, that didn't give a crap.

Bella remained quiet after that. I thanked God. Mr. Wenson went on the whole period explaining the atoms, and all of this crap. Crap that I have learned probably ten times already in my life time.

"Take this worksheet on your way out. It's homework for tonight, and we'll be going over it tomorrow morning as soon as you get here." Mr. Wenson instruction, right as the bell rang. I went as quick as possible to get out of there, while still trying to look like a normal human being.

As I went to go get that worksheet, Bella grabbed at the same paper I did. Our hands touched for a second. Instantly I pulled back my hand, looking at her. She just looked back, then slowly, like I was a retard or something, she grabbed the paper. I got mad, for God only knows why, but I was. I was just angry and upset. I grabbed a different paper, and stormed out of there.

Screw Alice. I don't give a crap what her visions are anymore. Screw her.

"In my whole vampire life, I have never met anyone more, messed up, depressed and negative vampire like you."

"Jasper, I'd suggest you shut up now." I warned, walking to my truck.

"Leaving school a bit early?" He noticed, already knowing it.

"Going down to Denali for a few days. Party with a few vampire chicks. Maybe get laid a few times."

"With Tanya?"

"Yeah, her." I muttered.

"What about Bella?" He asked, leaning against my car door with his shoulder. His arms were crossed.

"Alice. Is. Wrong." I growled.

"Your not going to Denali Emmett. I see it in your eyes, and I feel what your feeling. You just don't know how to handle something...this...intense."

"What do you mean, intense?" I grumbled. To hell if I wasn't going to Denali.

"Then to hell you'll be going to." Edward laughed, now appearing beside Jasper.

"Alice is wrong Edward. You have to know that."

"I know my sister is right." He answered. Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

"The reason why your feeling this way Emmett is because...you just can't stand knowing that theres a girl that was meant for you."

"How do I know shes meant for me? All of this soul mate, yahoo love crap, is nothing but bull. I don't believe in love...especially love with a _human_." I defended.

"You were human once." Edward said slowly.

"Really? I didn't know that. I just thought I was a lima bean in the ground." I rolled my eyes.

"Denial." Jasper and Edward both said at the exact same time.

"What?"

"Denial. Your in a state of denial."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Jasper was telling me. "And don't even lie to me, you know that I feel every emotion that you have."

"Creepy." I muttered, making him smile.

"Alice said tomorrow. That's when some big stuff happens." Jasper told mainly Edward. Edward nodded.

"What stuff?"

"The truth will be revealed." He laughed.

"Dun dun dunon." Edward joked, making me punch his shoulder.

"I haven't done anything to hurt this girl."

"Not that you know of. Remember that girl that you killed?" Jasper quirked.

"Which one?" I scoffed, knowing that I had killed more than just one girl.

"Miryna Vanders?"

"Oh..." I nodded my head. "Yeah. She was such an easy kill. Absolutely no fight in her."

"Miryna Vanders was the daughter of Renee Vanders. Who had Bella with Charlie Swan."

My stomach dropped. "Oh wow." I let out a big huff of air. "Thats just great." I groaned.

"When Bella finds out who we are, your going to have to tell her the story." Jasper was seeming confident that I would.

"Why? She would hate me. I killed one of her family members." I was getting worried now.

"Not how Alice predicts. Give it time Emmett. And give Bella a chance."

"Dammit Alice." I cursed, walking back inside the school.

-------------------------------

Okay so I decided to end the small mystery in this story. Emmett killed Miryna who was the sister of Bella? Got it? Good.

Next chapter will be updated when I have the chance and time. Sorry if this story is turning out bad, I just couldn't think of anything else.

Review if you want.

*ping-pongplayer


	3. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
